Who Dyed My Hair Pink?
by E5Gfreak
Summary: What would happen if you suddenly found yourself waking up in Sakura's body with her memories and feelings remaining? What if you decided that you wouldn't act like an annoying pink-haired Sasuke obsessed freak? Wow Ino, very nice, but I might have gotten over the emo already (it's enough that he reminds me of my annoying brothers who love to steal my makeup -eyeliner/eye pencil-).


I don't truly know how it happened, because frankly dear readers, I never thought such things were even possible. I mean, can you truly and honestly believe that someday you would find yourself waking up on a strange bed, in a strange room, with something PINK (that freakishly looked like hair) resting on your shoulders? Well it WAS hair, and it was pink (instead of freaking out about waking up in a strange place, I freak out about my hair; well it's pink so it is sort of a reasonable situation to panic over, but seriously?)!

"Who the fuck dyed my hair!"-I screeched as if I had been shot twenty times over and the dude shooting me was going on a roll.

I stupidly hadn't yet grasped the fact that something might be wrong if you suddenly find yourself waking up in a different place from where you fell asleep initially. Then again, I was still freaking out about my hair and thinking of how I was going to put my stupid little brothers in an early grave for the stunt they had pulled out on me this time. I mean isn't it enough that I had to live with them and tolerate them? But nooooo, I had to worry about my room being all messed up, my hair being dyed, the water in MY shower being cold, my socks disappearing, my razor having been lost, my toothpaste (again) disappearing, my MAKEUP being in my brother's bathroom (yup they're emo) etc. Can't the devils ever give it a rest? And finally, finally my brain processed the fact that I was not in my room and my brothers were too scrawny and lazy to move my ass in a stranger's home for the sake of a practical joke. Who would even do that (just like my brothers I would have also been far too lazy to actually bother to pull it off)? So I hastily removed the red sheets covering me, and started tip toeing and scanning the strange dwelling that I found myself in. This definitely was not my room.

'Ooo lookie, there's a body sized mirror in the corner'- I thought boringly with the pink panthers theme song playing in my head.

I admit that I was hesitant in approaching it, since I really didn't want to see if I looked any good in pink hair.

'Oh. GOOD. God!'- I screamed internally since it seemed as if my voice box had been ripped from my throat.

'SAKURA, I'm the annoying pink –haired, Sasuke obsessed freak Sakura!'- I exclaimed in my head.

And right at that moment my dear friends, I felt as if five hundred boulders had dropped on my head.

'Why, oh why did it have to be the character (who was not evil or Karin) that I hated the most in the entire Naruto series?'- I asked silently staring up at the ceiling with my hands risen up towards it.

I was truly starting to panic now since unlike in fanfiction stories, I did understand the implications of being in an entirely different world where war was as commonly occurring as rain (unless you are in a desert; p.s. use better analogy cuz it sucks).

And Sakura was weak. I knew that she was one of the main characters and would have probably survived by the end of the series, but then again I didn't happen in the series. My presence might completely change the plotline of the story, and honestly I am nothing like the annoying little freak. To top it off, I am never ever going to act like Sakura (even if my life depended on it). I don't like her (Ok maybe in Shippuden she becomes pretty cool, but she is still too obsessed over Sasuke in my opinion). Plus, I am a very tomboyish girl so it would never really work out (especially since she loves screaming "Sasuke-kunnnnnn"). Then again who says that this is not simply a dream, and soon I would wake up?

A slap to my face, aaaand, unfortunately it's not a dream and I just abused my poor wittle cheek (then again it's Sakura's face and the girl definitely needs a wakeup call-TO HER FACE MOTHA~ FUCA). Ahhh, the beauty of me cracking myself up (who needs stand-up comedians when you got me?). Ok, focus girl!

One thing I soon came to realize was that I HAD NOT somehow possessed Sakura Haruno's body. I WAS Sakura Haruno.

For some reason I could remember everything she did remember, and every feeling she ever felt. Maybe it's because these feelings and memories were left with the body, and the soul might have moved on someplace else. Or maybe I have joined with Sakura somehow (though this doesn't really make as much sense as the first option). If so then where is Sakura's soul (maybe she died, or moved to my body? Though I'd rather have her dead than gallivanting by using my body.). But if memories and feelings are usually left with the body then why do I remember everything? Oh man, I really am Sakura now. I can't believe that I have actually joined with her (this is freaky). It's sad that I can actually relate to her or even have any connections WITH such an annoying person (I think I'm being a bit too bitchy and mean about it, BUT, I am entitled to panicking). Ok I kind of like Sakura's hair. It's pink, but it suits her. I would probably look like a clown in my real body if I dyed my hair pink (and I really hate the color, but it looks good on her; though I would never be caught even dead wearing pink clothes) and Sakura is prettier than me. What I hate is her personality (though she needs some help in the boobs department too)!

Right now though, I just wish I had some idea on how I actually arrived here. I wonder if I can even go back home.

I never bothered believing in God, but maybe this is some sort of punishment for not going to church. Or maybe I died in my sleep and got reincarnated into Sakura (that doesn't seem very likely since I would have had to be born as Sakura, and I definitely was not part of this body from the beginning). Anyway, the only possible explanation is that I somehow have merged with Sakura Haruno and have no idea on how to go home, or how this mess even started.

From what I can remember, Sakura is ten now and this is very beneficial in my case. I have to get used to this body, and I don't want to be as weak as Sakura is portrayed initially in the series. I really hope my tomboyish personality helps me during training because I am a very lazy person (and I suck at sports). Just thinking of all the physical exercise I have to do to improve my taijutsu skills is making my body hurt already! I really have to wire my brain, and fool it into thinking that I actually enjoy working out (I just hope my body doesn't become overly muscular, though I'm okay with some abs and arm muscles; after all I am a tomboy). I know I will enjoy ninjutsu though; after all, who wouldn't want to do awesome jutsus? I think I will also enjoy genjutsu but not as much as ninjutsu.

But right now I need to go to the library and see whether anything like switching bodies or people from different worlds merging has ever happened before. I doubt I'll find anything because information as major as that wouldn't be normally found in a public library, though it never hurts to try (and I could check out some books to start formulating a training regime; I want to start learning medical jutsu earlier than when it happened in the series ).


End file.
